Multiverse
Overview The Multiverse is a term used by Portal Corporation and various other organizations to refer to the infinite possibilities of alternate universes. Main Universes/Dimensions *Earth Prime: Home of the Freedom Phalanx and Arachnos, along with all player characters. Most of the game takes place here. It is distinct from the real world in many ways, mostly involving the existence of super powers. *Praetorian Earth: Home of the Praetorians. All of Earth Prime's heroes are villains in this reality, similar to a standard "Mirror Universe". Occasionally mentioned as a possibility for future Issues. This world may be one of the closest to ours, as it has its own version of Superadine (called Fixadine), and, just like ours, it has suffered a (failed) Rikti invasion as well. A heroic version of the Carnival of Shadows, called the Carnival of Light, is known to exist in this world. Fans have pointed out that Arachnos must be a heroic force in this universe. *Rikti Earth: Home of the Rikti. Rikti Earth destroyed magic and gods early in its history and was visited by an unknown alien power around the time of 2000 B.C. The Rikti are genetically similar to humans but were altered by the aliens that visited them into having a "Hive Mind". *The Shadow Shard: Mysterious realm that defies normal rules of reality and is home to Rularuu after the heroes of Earth Prime banished him there, ending his devouring of universes. Humans do live here, but most have been evacuated to Earth Prime. Minor Universes * War Earth ** Battle Maiden can be found here. * Zeta Tao 7-63 (Shadow World) ** Black Swan's dimension and one of 17 Shadow Worlds. She gets her power and her Shadow minions from this dimension. * Alpha Upsilon 24-2 ** A world destroyed by your alternate self, now inhabited by Ghosts resentful of the living. * Omicron Zeta 12-20 ** A world ruled by the Freakshow. This world is known to have its own Bile. Other versions of other Freakshow archvillains might exist here as well. * Epsilon Tau 27-2 ** Here, the Clockwork King realized his true potential, and destroyed all the heroes, along with the rest of humanity. It is unknown if Epsilon Tau 27-2 is the same dimension as Clockwork World, which is also solely inhabited by the Psychic Clockwork. * Hydra dimension ** Origin of the Hydra. Originally discovered by the Rikti. * Omega Omicron 26-20 (Council Empire) ** A world controlled by the Council Empire. * Tau Gamma 9-24 ** A world where Oranbega won their war against the nation of Mu. The people of Oranbega here did not follow the dark path which lead to the creation of the Circle of Thorns * Delta Zeta 24-10 (Axis America) ** Homeworld of the Reichsman. World where Nazi Germany won World War II. Note that, as it currently stands, you cannot actually visit this world. * Abandoned world ** A world currently overrun by the Devouring Earth after 70% of the world's population was destroyed by a doomsday device. * Sigma Psi 20-7 ** Revenant Hero World. Crey's Revenant Hero Project developed a hive mind here, and pretty much wiped out anything not in the collective. * Tau Delta 8-7 ** Nemesis Automatons World * Nu Beta 9-7 ** A war torn world with few remaining defenses, this world has suffered a war against their Council recently. In this world, our dimension's Dreck attempts to set himself up as ruler. * Lamda Rho 57-20 (Werewolf World) ** Perpetually night world, ruled by the Requiem of that dimension. This is an alternate world where the plot of A Path into Darkness succeded and the planet seems to have suffered a major invasion of Nictus, to the point of having no more daylight, only darkness. * Gamma Upsilon 28-3 ** A world controled by Nemesis, who is opposed by a secret cadre of freedom fighters. * Multiple other Nemesis controlled worlds ** A world in which the hero must venture into to save several scientists' other halves. ** A world in which Nemesis was able to take over by blocking out the sun with self replicating smog machines. ** A world in which Nemesis took over by hooking the population on Superadine. * Circle of Thorns world ** The hero must travel here to locate a copy of the Tome of Persephone. Can some one copy over Technician Naylor's missions? Between him and Portal Corp, we should be covered (Some Patron Arcs, although they seem to be in the future more than anything else). See Also * Portal Corporation Category:Game Background